russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 relaunches Born to be a Superstar worldwide
September 20, 2013 The Filipino audience also has something to be grateful for, with this years developments on local television. The rejuvenation of station IBC-13 posed the duopoly network of ABS-CBN and GMA. The local television station with out-of-the-box programs, magnate Eric Canoy stepped in and the foreign players started, adding winning to the stations attempts at viewership TV ratings dominance from the Big Two players. Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC-13 vice-president and head for entertainment, said the decision to gather these major stars proves the network's commitment to offer TV audiences who watching the shows from the other local channels, IBC also the undisputed number 3 competing against ABS-CBN and GMA. Mr. Cruz said The Kapinoy Network will work on challenging the dominance of ABS-CBN and GMA in the ratings game in the coming months plans to invest billions of pesos over the next few years to build state-of-the-art facilities to allow it to compete head-to-head with ABS-CBN and GMA. The result: quality, innovative and creative programming will surely competing the two leading stations scrambling for viable projects that would reverse their ratings. Recent viewership studies put ABS-CBN in national dominance, with GMA securely holding on to Mega Manila leadership. When IBC has been sneaking in some winners in the top programs lists, most notable of which is the the PBA and NBA basketball, which has been topping the weekend ratings charts. IBC reports is number 1 in rankings. IBC's prized stars, platform for the Canoy-led network to introduce its newest contract artists and promote its upcoming programs. IBC-13’s hit reality singing search Born to be a Superstar successfully launched at Iloilo City on October 4, 2013. IBC-12 Iloilo officer-in-charge and DYBQ station manager Rexfel Trivilegio thanked all the participants who came to Panay from other municipalities in the Philippine province. Before the contest, IBC-13 CEO and President Boots Anson-Roa held a press conference to explain the concept behind the Born to be a Superstar competition as well as its purpose. Amateur singing contests have always been very popular here in the Philippines as the pioneering, trend setting, top-rating, phenomenal and award-winning singing-reality talent search show for the contest nationwide and worldwide. Another local franchise show from United States, like the top-rating game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Weakest Link are in the same network, which doing very well. Roa was accompanied by the young singing diva Anja Aguilar, with a judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a production number on primetime TV with instrumental accompaniment. According to Boots based on the American reality talent search franchise from Endemol, Born to be a Superstar is a national reality singing contest for young and talented artists and which would be staged by the IBC radio stations nationwide like DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and 89 DMZ, along with provincial AM radio stations like DWDC 1017 Dagupan, DWNW 756 Naga, DYBQ 981 Iloilo, DYJJ 1296 Roxas and DYRG 1251 Kalibo, Aklan, DYBG 672 Cebu, DXWG 855 Cagayan de Oro and DXML 1044 Davao, FM provincial stations like iDMZ 892 Iloilo, 103.8 Boracay FM, iDMZ 898 Cebu and iDMZ 893 Davao. Boots added that Filipinos are talented in singing when Born to be a Superstar is a singing competition through the singing karaoke with the songs believes that the singers in other contestants with their favorite singing superstar fans discover and develop its own talents in the partner of the biggest training school in pop singing Center for Pop Music Philippines will provide chosen contestants with mentors in singing, stage performance for the high-school students as the star-maker, the personality development, style and fashion to help package them into the next singing sensations from different college high-schools for the aspiring young singers who battle it out each week auditioned singers across the country with the same top quality production values of the original high-rating American show to perform. Boots further divulged that IBC Board of Directors and IBC management officials personally visit different provinces in the country just to discover talented singers of superstars. Winners for the weekly, the monthly and the quarterly finals will qualify for the grand finals in Mega Manila. Born to be a Superstar being shown on IBC shows like PBA, NBA, Happy TODAS, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, as well as its news programs Express Balita and News Team 13. Auditions nationwide in which, moments of high emotion, cameras surprise the lucky who get through at home, school and work offers them to be in the spotlight. In the studio, contestants face the music industry professionals. All events leading to the special night, like auditions, announcements, rehearsals, pictorials and others with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 13 to 25 years old and above are quallified to join the contest aims to discover prospective singing superstars. Boots proudly announced that a product of IBC’s Born to be a Superstar radio show. The auditions were held in Baguio, Naga, Puerto Princesa, Iloilo, Roxas, Bacolod, Cebu, Zamboanga, Davao, General Santos, Cagayan de Oro in June and July, respectively expressed her gratitude to the IBC-13 organizers for coming to the province to discover new singing talents of superstars. Top 12 Finalist are the high school of superstars are Tony dela Paz, Anne Bernardo, Carl Malone Montecido, Vanessa Rangadhol, Kristofer Dangculos, John Michael, Jet Barrun, Muriel Lomadilla, Melvin Rimas, Ronald Humarag, Veejay Aragon and Shanne Velasco becoming the next singing idol superstars with stardom superstar showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when a finalists from weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for semifinals and nationwide winner will take home P1 million cash prize for the grand finals with a music recording contract of Viva Reccords and Vicor Music. Aside from the superstars, Boots was also accompanied by IBC-13 finance manager Dave Fugoso, sales and marketing director Tessie Taylor and chief entertainment content officer Laurenti Dyogi.